


Beyond the Invisible

by fyrbyrd



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd
Summary: Yami and Yugi share something more.
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Beyond the Invisible

Close your eyes  
Just feel and realize  
It is real and not a dream  
I'm in you and you're in me  
It is time  
To break the chains of life  
If you follow you will see  
What's beyond reality  
~Beyond the Invisible by ENIGMA

It felt so good to be back together with his Yami again. When he had been alone in his spirit form, captured by Dartz, he had felt incomplete. He had never realized how empty he had been until Yami had come along. 

Everyone treated him as if he were a runt, picked on him mercilessly because of his small stature. Because he looked different, because he was not the same as them, he was easy pickings for those of the mean mindset. Those that had to hurt to make them feel like they meant something. And though Yugi had learned to face them, he still got hurt, like he had for Tristan and Joey against Ushio.

But his confidence had grown considerably since Yami had awakened inside of him. Though at first he had been a bit too violent, once Yugi was fully aware of him, they had learned to work together. Now they both knew that Yami was the spirit of an ancient Pharaoh, though he still did not have his memory of that time, yet. 

Dartz had been their biggest challenge. It had strained them both. The Orichalcos was so powerful, so evil. It had hurt so much when Yami had used that card. Being tossed out of his own body, to stand outside as he watched his other half yield to the darkness within him, a darkness that was in everyone. But Yami had yielded easily. Their souls had parted, separated. One light, one dark, their balance taken away. Yami had said so later. He had said he need Yugi’s light. Yugi’s soul was still pure. Yet the pain of that loss had been felt by Yami too. Yugi had selflessly sacrificed himself to save Yami from being taken. He had felt the guilt of knowing that it really should have been him, that he had been the loser, not Yugi. But Yugi’s love for him would not allow him to be the one taken.

Yugi’s love.

Yes Yugi loved his Pharaoh. Loved him more than life, he had proved that now. Was there any chance that Yami loved him the same way? Or was he still just a friend like Joey was, like Tristan was, like Kaiba was, like Tèa… was.

They couldn’t see Yami as he could. Oh they had seen him when he was in their body alone, they knew who he was. But only Yugi had shared that body with him, seen him in his spirit form, touched him in their shared minds. Shared with him their struggles against their foes up until Dartz had come into their lives. Separated them. 

Yes Yugi loved Yami. He would have done anything for Yami, was still willing to do anything for the Pharaoh. Help him get his memory back, but then what? 

/Yugi, are you all right?/ asked Yami in his mind.

They were still in the Kaiba Corp helicopter headed back to Florida. All of them were tired, some were even dozing. But Yugi was sitting quietly on his own.

//Ah yeah, I’m okay//

The spirit for appeared beside him. “No, I can sense that you are troubled.”

Yugi looked at Yami seated beside him. “I was just remembering what happened to us, that’s all.”

‘"I thought you had forgiven me for what I did?”

“I did, Pharaoh, really I did… do. I suppose however, that I have finally seen us as two beings and not one, and that one day we will truly be apart.”

“And that is upsetting you?”

“I suppose so. I’ve grown… used to having you with me. Knowing that you’re there for me. When I was… captured… I felt so alone. I believed you could defeat the darkness and you did. And we have a new adventure before us,” he sighed, “I suppose I’m thinking too much.”

“I felt so guilty that you had been taken by Dartz in my place. It was so unfair; you did nothing wrong while I succumbed to my dark side. I too felt your loss, and Rebecca… she was so angry at me. I’d have done anything to get you back.”

“Rebecca thinks she is in love with me.”

“You do not love her back.”

“No,” Yugi said more forcefully than he meant. “Ah no, I don’t love her. I—I…” Yugi looked down at his feet.

“Ah, as Tèa thinks she is in love with me?”

Yugi looked up, “You don’t love her?”

“I’m afraid not.”

“Oh,” his face went back to studying his feet.

Yami seemed to be doing the same.

“Yami—“

“Yugi—“

They said the names at the same time as they lifted their heads.

“You haven’t called me that for awhile.”

“No. Sorry, you were going to say something?”

“So were you,” Yami raised his brows.

Yugi smiled and bowed his head again.

“Okay. I'll start then. Yugi, I think I care for you more than I should.”

“You do?” Yugi’s head shot up, then he looked around to make sure that he had not woken anyone else up. “That was sorta what I was going to say,” he answered quieter and turning a little red in the face.

Yami reached his spirit hand to Yugi’s chin and lifted it. He looked into Yugi’s eyes, “Come to me.”

Yugi leaned back against the wall as Yami disappeared and closed his eyes, going into their soul rooms.

Yugi opened the door to his own and looked across to Yami’s. He stood there awaiting him and held out his hand. Yugi walked over and joined him. Yami pulled Yugi against him, tilted his head up to his own, then leaned down to gently kiss him on the lips. Then he led his light half into his soul room. They went into a room and there was a bed, covered in cushions and pillows, surrounded by billowy curtains. Yami led him to the bed and they sat, he kissed him again. Always here they could touch each other. 

Yami pulled Yugi into his arms and Yugi could feel him shaking. “Yami?” He pulled back and saw that his other half was crying.

“I’m so sorry Yugi. I should have protected you before all else. I lost you when I let the darkness take me. It hurt Yugi, it hurt.”

Yugi leaned in again and held him, letting him cry, “But you got me back, I’m here now and I still love you. I will always love you.”

Yami pulled back this time, “You love me?” He looked in Yugi’s eyes which were also tearing a bit. “You love me.” He smiled and pulled him back to kiss him again, “And I love you.”

They continued kissing until they both fell onto the bed, still kissing, only deepening them. Tongues exploring this inside of each other’s mouths. Yami’s hands began to move, touching Yugi pushing his coat away from his shoulders. Yugi lifted himself so that it could be pulled from him. Yami pushed his own off and it joined Yugi’s on the floor. Yami rolled so he was more on the bed and Yugi followed him.

“Yugi love, I want to make love to you.”

Yugi opened his eyes and looked up into Yami’s as he leaned over him. He smiled and touched a hand to Yami’s cheek. “I’d like that.”

“Let me undress you,” he said as he slowly stripped his small lover of all of his clothing, including the neck belt and the puzzle. Then he quickly stripped himself of his own clothing. His larger set falling beside Yugi’s, his identical puzzle sitting beside the other.

Yugi looked appreciatively at the older body before him.

“You will look like this one day,” said Yami.

“Yeah right,” said Yugi dismissively.

Yami kissed him again, “Yes you will.”

Yugi smiled, right now he didn’t care about the future, he only cared about the here and now. “So you say, just touch me will you.”

“Demanding now,” Yami laughed, “I think I like this side of you.” And then he attacked, his mouth took Yugi’s more forcefully, eliciting muffled moans from the mouth underneath. Yugi ran his hands down Yugi’s arms, clutching at him wanting more.

Yami moved his mouth down Yugi’s bare neck nibbling as he went. He stopped at the juncture of Yugi’s neck and collarbone, sucking hard and biting gently, knowing that he would leave a mark there. His mark, on his lover.

Yugi was writhing beneath him as the marking went on. Yami’s hands had left his body and he wanted them back, he ached for their touch.

Yami pulled back when he was finished, admiring his work and looking into the wide darkened eyes glazed with need. He smiled and moved his mouth to one of Yugi’s nipples. The resulting reaction was more than he thought he would get, when Yugi cried out and arched his back, his hands almost pushing Yami away, when in fact he wanted more. 

“Oh Ra, Yami!” he moaned out.

Again Yami pulled back and looked down at Yugi, “You liked that huh?”

“Gods yes, more… Touch me… touch me.”

“You are so beautiful like this Yugi,” said Yami as he touched the glistening nipple still wet from his mouth. He gently kissed Yugi while his hands rolled the nub, pinching it gently to make him jump with the jolts of pleasure/pain he was receiving. He turned his attention to the other with his mouth next, and Yugi bucked his hips upward, his erection bouncing.

Yami rubbed his own hard cock against Yugi’s leg, and hissed at the feeling he got from doing that. Then he took one of Yugi’s wandering hands and placed it over his cock. At first Yugi just felt it, then he seemed to realize just what it was he was touching and he let go in surprise.

“Oh.” Yami laughed at the realization in his friend, so he decided to return the same as he continued to work over Yugi’s nipples with his mouth, he moved his hand down to Yugi’s cock and engulfed it on his hand.

Yugi’s screamed again and arched up into the hand. His hips bucking into the intimate touch as if it would never come again.

“Easy, easy, Yugi love,” said Yami pulling back, “If you keep going at this rate you’ll cum too early.”

“Sorry, sorry,” mumbled Yugi as he tried to still his hips and enjoy the feel of Yami’s hand around his most sensitive organ.

“You haven’t masturbated much, have you?”

“Ah, that would be a no,” admitted Yugi.

Yami smiled. “Just relax, enjoy the feel of my hand.”

Yugi tried to keep still, but when Yami began to move his hand up and down his length he thought he would burst. Then the hand moved down and his balls were cupped and rolled gently.

“Oh shit… oh shit.”

Yami chuckled, that was the first time he’d heard Yugi use a strong curse word before. Yugi was also parting his legs wider to give Yami more access, which was exactly what Yami wanted. He traced Yugi’s perineum until his finger encountered Yugi’s puckered entrance and circled around it. Yugi jumped again and cried out, it seemed he was very sensitive there too.

Little tremors were running through his body and Yami could feel them, but he knew they were not from fear. He pulled back from his panting lover and found a bowl beside the bed. He dipped his fingers into the oil it contained and slicked them enough so that he could return them to Yugi’s needy body.

Yugi lay flat on the bed, he had thrown his arms out over his head, his legs were spread wide and slightly raised at the knees, his eyes dilated and dark. Yami shivered himself, Yugi was so beautiful and he had a heart to match. If only…

He kissed Yugi again and moved his fingers back to where they needed to be. Yugi hissed at his touch and arched up again, but was soon relaxed against the moment of the finger that was encircling his opening, but then as it pushed inwards, he arched again and moaned out Yami’s name.

Yami shivered again, the way his name was said gave him that reaction. Yugi had flattened his feet on the bed, giving him more strength to push back against the finger as it entered him all the way, circling, stretching. It pulled back and a second slowly joined it as it pushed back in. Again Yugi pushed back against it, wanting more. His hands clutching at the sheets, his eyes now closed, squeezed shut with the signs of pleasure/pain running over his face, little cries adding to it all.

Yami inserted the third finger as his mouth licked at one of Yugi’s reddened nipples, before once more moving to the mark he had made earlier on Yugi’s neck. Yugi’s cock was dribbling as it stood at attention, untouched since Yami’s hand had moved from it.

Even as he was finishing up stretching Yugi, Yami was moving position without losing any contact with his lover. He was kneeling now between Yugi’s legs. His mouth left Yugi’s neck, his fingers slid from Yugi’s ass. Yugi cried low with the loss of those wonderful fingers, but soon he felt Yugi lifted his left leg and placing it over his shoulder, the other moved as his body did and was soon placed over Yami’s other shoulder. Yugi opened his eyes and looked down to see Yami’s darkened erection moving towards the entrance of his own. But as the head of Yami’s cock penetrated him, he threw his head back with a cry. He was being stretched further than the fingers had felt and there was a burn to it. Yami seemed to sense this and stopped feeling the tenseness in Yugi’s legs. He rubbed them gently as he waited, for he knew it would pass. Breaching any lover for the first time needed patience.

He felt Yugi begin to relax against him and gently pushed in a little further, starting a slow rocking motion, moving in a little further until he was buried to the hilt within the body of his small lover. 

\-- I'm in you and you're in me –

He began to move slowly his hands on either side of Yugi’s body as they rocked together. Their eyes found each other and locked together. Pleasure/pain marking their faces as they moved together. Yugi’s hands moved to Yami’s arms, he rubbed up and down them as he moved in harmony with his other half, never wanting this to end.

But of course, it would have too. Yami began to speed up his movement. He pushed a little harder into his love, to be met by an equal force. They were crying out and moaning louder. Aware that they were both moving towards the edge. Yugi came first, his seed bursting out and onto Yami’s stomach as he thrust hard into him. And with his body’s reaction around the organ within, pushed Yami over as well and he came deep inside his small love with three hard thrusts, before coming to a stop and easing out of his love. To let his legs fall on either side of him. Then he rolled over onto his back and they lay panting there together. Spent.

“How do you feel?” asked Yami.

“Mmmmm…. Just –“

“Hey Yug, wake up, we’re here.”

“—wonderful.”

“Glad to see you like that too,” said Joey as Yugi opened his eyes realizing where he was, and that he was not naked like the first thought that crossed his mind. “You okay?”

“Sure Joey I – Arrrgh!”

“Yugi?”

Yami appeared beside Yugi, only he was still naked. 

“I’m fine, okay!”

“Okay, okay, grouchy when you wake up, aren’t you?” mumbled Joey as he walked off after the others leaving the helicopter.

Yami smiled and Yugi had to return it, very glad that only he could see Yami right now and had no idea of what they had just shared.

Yugi got up and followed his friends with a wide smile on his face. Yet as he moved he felt an ache on his neck at the juncture with his collarbone. He wondered what it was…

Yami smiled as he saw his mark on Yugi’s neck, and it was not invisible.

THE END


End file.
